A Mothers Day To Remmber
by The One True Evil
Summary: Scootaloo wanted to get her mother something special for mothers day, but her mothers all ways to busy not paying attention to her, so Scootaloo plans a huge surprise for her along with her friends help


/-/  
/ Chapter 1/ Story: A Mothers Day To Remember/ by Matt11/-/

It hadn't been long since Princess Cadence gave birth to Scootaloo. Her first husband, Prince Blueblood, was not a very kind gentlestallion; he was a polite pony to others, but he was too rude for her. After about a year of being married to him, she finally ended the marriage. He raised his voice at Scootaloo when she three months old for playing in the mud, and that was the last straw. After that, Cadence's life became a little better.

Some years had passed since she broke up with Blueblood. Scootaloo was turning seven and now a school-age filly. There were no schools in the Crystal Empire, so she sent her daughter to school in Ponyville under the watchful eye of Twilight Sparkle. That is, if Twilight could catch up with her daughter due to her abilities on a scooter.

Another year passed, but this time she was getting married to a very nice stallion by the name of Shining Armour, the captain of the royal guard. She was so in love with him. Unfortunately, an evil queen took her form and locked her in the caverns beneath Canterlot. It didn't take long for Twilight to find her, and afterwards Cadence and Shining Armour defeated Queen Chrysalis. The newlyweds and Scootaloo enjoyed the reception, especially the cake. It was a start of a great family.

Now in the Crystal Empire, Cadence, Shining Armour, and Shining Light, Cadence and Scootaloo's guard, were walking down the crystal hallway.

"Ah, it feels good to be walking back in these marvelous halls again, Your Highness," Shining Light said as they stopped walking. "I believe this is your stop, Princess Cadence." Shining Light was about to head towards Scootaloo's room when he was stopped by Princess Cadence.

"Please take care of my little princess. I wish I could today, but I'm too busy," Cadence explained, a tear or two sliding down her cheeks. Gaining an empire added many new responsibilities and reduced quality time with Scootaloo.

Shining Light didn't understand why, today of all days, she said this. She was always busy.

Cadence and Shining Armour walked into the spa, leaving Shining Light alone. He started walking slowly down the hall to Princess Scootaloo's room and gulped when he reached her door. Every time he entered, Scootaloo either played hide-and-seek or her room was an utter mess.

Opening the door, his body started to tense, but once it was open all the way, he was shocked. Scootaloo was in bed, asleep. Shining Light smiled at the sight and moved closer to her bed. He moved a hoof on Scootaloo's body and tried to shake her awake.

"Ahem. Princess Scootaloo, it's time to wake up and begin the day."

Scootaloo didn't even move.

Shining Light raised his voice a little with concern. "Scootaloo, as your caretaker, I command you to wake up !" He stomped a hoof on the carpeted floor.

Scootaloo snickered from her position behind the door. she thought with an evil grin. Walking slowly behind Shining Light, she was close to when she stepped on a squeaky toy that looked like a frog and fell face first on the soft ground. . The noise startled Shining Light, who turned around. He held a hoof out and helped Scootaloo up.

Shining Light smirked. "Looks like some little princesses tried to sneak up on me again." He let out a small chuckle while Scootaloo pouted.

Scootaloo looked up at Shining Light with fake teary eyes. "I am not a princess." She continued to pout as she started to walk away.

Shining Light gasped and used his magic to keep her next to him. "Now listen, Scootaloo. Today is a special day. Your mother's having guests‒the Elements of Harmony. We must get you dressed for their arrival." He walked to the closet.

Scootaloo muttered to herself, "I'm not a foal! I can dress myself." She turned and looked at the calendar on her wall alongside posters of Rainbow Dash. "OH MY GOSH!" Scootaloo yelled in realization. "Today's Mother's Day! I'm going to give her a Mother's Day she will never forget!" Scootaloo vowed, saluting to herself.

Scootaloo put one hoof on the back of her head and tapped it, thinking. An idea popped in her head. "I've got it! If I'm going to do this, I'll need Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle, She headed towards the phone that was on her wall and dialed. Within minutes, Sweetie Belle answered.

"Hey, listen up, Sweetie," Scootaloo said, not waiting for Sweetie Belle to say hello. "Do you think you can bring our friends to my place in the Crystal Empire? I've got tons of ideas, and I want to give my mom a Mother's Day she will never forget!"

All Scootaloo heard was "roger" from Sweetie Belle before the line went dead. "She hung up on me, didn't she?" Scootaloo shrugged it off and put the phone back on its cradle. She turned to see Shining Light staring at her, frowning.

Keeping his eyes on Scootaloo, he levitated a dress and dropped it on the soft bed with a Wonderbolts comforter and a Rainbow Dash pillow. "So…who were you talking to? Please tell me it wasn't your two friends. tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" The last time all the Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the Empire, they caused five thousand bits worth of damage.

"Umm." Scootaloo scratched the back of her head. "If I said no, would you believe me?"

Shining Light hit the floor with his back hooves. "Ugh, darn it, Scoots! I can tell when you're lying, and you're not a good liar. Well, I guess we might as well prepare you for today." Shining Light levitated the purple and pink dress over to Scootaloo. "I know how much you pink," he joked.

Scootaloo sputtered, "  
I am not wearing that! I despise pink! I'd much rather wear orange anyways." An idea hit Scootaloo. She picked up the dress and threw it out the castle window. "Oops, my bad. My, uh, hooves slipped." Scootaloo snickered a little and tried keeping the best fake smile on her face, hoping he would buy her fib.

Shining Light gasped and charged at the window, knocking Scootaloo back. Seeing that the dress was in the mud, he groaned. "Ugh, Scootaloo, what have you done? That dress was made by Rarity fo‒" He didn't finish what he was saying, because he turned and saw that Scootaloo was long gone. "Oh boy, this won't end well."

Shining Light tried to open the door. "Great. She blocked it. I'll just have to teleport out of here." His horn sparked, and in moments he was on the outside and saw what was blocking the door. "She took the giant dragon statue…that smart little devil. She reminds me of myself." His thoughts halted when he heard hoofsteps coming around the corner. Those hoofsteps revealed themselves to be that of Shining Armour.

"How's my number one guard doing?" Shining Armour asked. "Where is Scootaloo?"

Shining Light froze. kept repeating in his head. He couldn't lie to his commanding officer. "She, um, well, I-I‒she ran off. I tried to get her to wear a dress that Rarity made for her, but she threw it in the mud…"

Scootaloo rushed towards the huge crystal door in the main hall of the palace. She reached a hoof and opened the door; upon opening, it she was greeted by her four friends, who tackled her to the ground in a loving hug. Scootaloo broke the hug and laughed. "So what took you guys so long?"  
"Sorry it took so long. We kinda had to lie to our sisters 'bout where we were headed," Apple Bloom said.

"So you lied to your sisters in order to get here. Eh, okay. I guess that's fine. So are you girls ready to do this?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle scratched her head in confusion. "Do what, exactly? You never said when we were on the phone."

Scootaloo started pacing around the room, looking left to right to make sure her caretaker wasn't coming. "Okay, you girls are going to help me get a Mother's Day cutie mark."

"That's great an' all, but what do we do?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo jumped in excitement and fluttered her small wings. "Well, I thought since Sweetie Belle is so good at cooking, she can cook something. Apple Bloom, you can...uh...how about you just‒you know what? Apple Bloom, why don't you pick something? I'm going to make a Mother's Day card with an awesome drawing on it!" Scootaloo said with a huge, bright smile. She stopped pacing as she noticed Shining Light at the end of the hallway. "Okay, let's split up, and don't get caught. OPERATION STEALTH MISSION IS A GO!" Scootaloo yelled in her friends' ears.

The three shook their heads and scattered. Sweetie Belle headed to the kitchen, Apple Bloom went off to do her own thing, and Scootaloo tried to find a paper and quill.

Scootaloo wore a black outfit that she had borrowed from Twilight. "This this will be so easy." Scootaloo ran up to a wall and flattened herself against it. She peeked her head around the corner to make sure there were no guards, but there was one by the paper room. "What to do, what to do…" An idea popped in her head. She pressed her body against the wall and knocked on it.

"Huh? What was that noise?" the guard said, walking over to the wall.

Scootaloo was about to knock the guard out, but he spotted her. "Um, Miss Scootaloo, what are you doing?"

"I was, uh, coming to get you! Yeah! See, Shining Light needs you for something," Scootaloo said, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, shoot! He might finally be giving me a promotion! See ya later, Miss Scootaloo!" And with that the guard walked away to find Shining Light.

"Too bad that guard's going to be so upset when he finds out that's not what he wants," Scootaloo said as she walked into the paper room. She found some paper on a desk with a pencil and she brought out her color pencils that were secretly under the desk and started drawing as best as she could. Scootaloo thought.

Sweetie Belle wiped the sweat away with a hoof. "Ah yes, this is almost ready. I'm sure Scoots' mother will be so happy!" Sweetie Belle put the food on the tray and started taking the burnt food into the dining hall.

Apple Bloom, on the other hoof, was having a rather horrible time. She hit the tree with her back hooves like Applejack did all the time, and it caught on fire.

"Ah don't even know how that tree got on fire!" Apple Bloom grumbled when the guards came. "Well, at least this can't get any worse."

Apple Bloom had spoken too soon. Shining Light came into view, and he did not look happy.

Shining Light spoke nice and calm, although underneath he was cringing. "Ahem. Apple Bloom, have you seen Scootaloo anywhere? I really need to get her ready for when the Elements arrive." He tried to smile without crushing his teeth. "And please tell me none of you broke anything like last time," he muttered to himself.

Apple Bloom gulped. "The only thing I can say is that she just wanted to get her mom a great present for Mother's Day, that's all Ah know," she said as slowly backed up. But when she turned around, she was caught in a blue aurora.

"Not so fast. You're going to the detention area while we find whoever else Scoots brought here." Shining Light motioned for a guard. "Take her to the detention area, and when Applejack comes, please tell her we have her sister here." The guard saluted and took Apple Bloom away.

He was about to do another search but heard an explosion from the kitchen. Shining Light thought to himself as he teleported into the kitchen. He let out a gasp.

The kitchen was a mess. There was food all over the walls and water all over the floor. Sweetie Belle was fighting a giant rat monster with a stick.

"I don't even wanna know how she did this," Shining Light said, using his magic to make the giant rat disappear.

Shining Light walked over to Sweetie Belle, who was shaking from her close encounter. He lowered one hoof and kept patting her on the head to try and calm her down. "Easy now, Sweetie Belle. It's okay, the creature is gone now. I'm afraid I must send you to where Apple Bloom is." Shining was about to call for a guard, but Sweetie Belle tugged at him. He looked at her with confusion.

"Don't bother. I'll just go there by myself," Sweetie Belle said, walking off. "Besides, I'd much rather deal with Rarity then a giant rat." She let a nervous giggle escape her.

"That takes care of those two, but now I still have to find Scootaloo. Hm..." Shining Light made a map appear in front of him. His thoughts were disturbed by a random guard tapping him on his shoulder. "Huh? what do you need?"

"Well, Miss Scootaloo told me you wanted to see me," the guard replied.

"Wait, you've seen Scootaloo? Where is she?"

"Last time I saw her was an hour ago. She went into the area where we would bring newspapers into the town and what not. Does this mean I still don't get my promotion?" the guard asked

Shining Light smiled widely. "Thank you, Private! Now get back to work!" With that, Shining Light teleported

The guard just stood there. "That's the last I ever trust Miss Scootaloo," he grumbled.

Scootaloo had already finished the Mother's Day card and was waiting in the living room for her mother. She put the card on the table in the envelope, and within minutes, her mother arrived. Scootaloo then yelled as loud as she could, "SURPRISE!" She gave her mother a big grin.

Cadence jumped, and then turned to look at the Elements, who were wondering what was going on as well.

Cadence walked in and said calmly, "Um, surprise for what exactly, sweetheart?" She tried putting on a fake smile.

Scootaloo grabbed the envelope and put it in her mother's right hoof. Cadence opened the envelope to find a drawing. She gasped and felt tears of joy come from her eyes.

It was a picture of Scootaloo flying and Cadence standing there watching her daughter. Scootaloo had written,

Cadence dropped the card and tackled Scootaloo in a loving embrace. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so, so sorry," she said. "I never pay any attention to you anymore, but I promise that from now on, you will be my number one priority." She bopped Scootaloo on the nose and smiled. Scootaloo grinned back.

The rest of the night went rather nicely. Scootaloo and her friends got off with a warning, and Scootaloo got to hang out with Rainbow Dash and the others. As for Shining Light, he was given the rest of the day off due to all the excitement.

Soon the night came to an end, and everypony headed off to bed. Cadence gently placed her sleeping daughter in her bed. "Goodnight, sweetheart. Mommy loves you." She kissed her daughter on the head, turned off the lights, and left the room. 


End file.
